Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hair shaving device, more specifically to a fingertip mountable and manually operated shaving device. The invention aims to provide a flexible and disposable hair shaving device, which is easy to manufacture, suitable for single use that provides multiple blades and allows safe and close shaving particularly from difficult to access body parts by relying on the sense of feel rather than visibility of the surface to be shaved.
Background Art
Generally, razors are used for the removal of hair from skin and employ a plurality of individual blades, wherein each blade has a single longitudinally sharpened edge. However, these blades have a tendency to cut the user's skin and to otherwise cause discomfort during a shaving operation. In an effort to minimize the danger resulting from the exposed cutting edges of these blades, guards have been incorporated into the razor design. The guard generally includes a blunt, often rounded, edge projecting past the cutting edges of the razor blades. In addition to the tendency for the aforementioned razors to cut a user's skin during a shaving operation, the blades pose a handling problem during razor manufacture. The longitudinal cutting edges require careful and often time consuming, handling as well as a significant amount of processing to achieve the desired edge.
Further, apart from above-mentioned razors various finger mountable shaving devices used to shave hair from difficult to access body parts such as nostrils or ears are known in prior art. These devices range from manually operated to battery powered devices and may or may not be disposable. Many of these devices are bulky and are not easy to carry or use inside the nose, ears or on wrinkled skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,356, issued on Feb. 29, 2000, titled, “FINGER PAD SENSOR RAZOR”, discloses a razor mounted on full or partial rings which slide all the way over the fingers to their proximal ends to be used as sensory feed-back means of hair stubble condition. This device is not suitable for shaving intricate body surfaces such as those inside the nose or ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,403, issued on Jan. 14, 2003, titled, “HAIR SHAVING DEVICE WITH U-SHAPED RAZOR BLADE STRIP”, provides a manually manipulatable non electric hair trimming device, which is neither flexible nor disposable.
In the co-pending patent application, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 14/622,880, as well as in issued patent no. U.S. Pat. No. 8,991,060, the present inventor disclosed fingertip mountable shaving devices, that overcame the limitations of prior art, but posed certain challenges in manufacturing. The invention presently disclosed in this application provides improvement in shaving performance, enhanced features for safety against accidental cutting of the skin, while greatly improving the ease of manufacturing of the fingertip mountable shaving device.
None of the previously described prior art references provide a shaving device that is capable of being mounted on a fingertip and is flexible, disposable, small, light in weight, easy to operate, ease to manufacture commercially, non-electric, facilitates shaving by feel, and also provides a safe and close shaving finish while accessing intricate body parts. The present invention satisfies the present and other needs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.